An exercise apparatus with a device for performing strength exercises using a continuous pulling member is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,608 B2. This apparatus has a supporting framework, a continuous rope, and a means for a resistance to be applied to the rope by the user. A plurality of pulleys is provided on the device in order to apply a particular resistance to the continuous pulling member. A drawback of this apparatus is its technically complex design and its size. The exercise apparatus cannot easily be transported, if at all, and is not suited for mobile use.
A transportable exercise apparatus is known from US 2005/0148437 A1 which has a device that can be vertically adjusted and fixed to a vertical support and with which a pulling motion can be simulated using a continuous pulling member. A variable resistance can be applied to the pulling member using a setting screw and a pressure exerted on the guide channel by screwing in the setting screw. During operation, the user sits on a vertically and horizontally adjustable surface to the support the exercise apparatus. The exercise apparatus can be folded up and repositioned, but can nonetheless be transported only with difficulty due to its weight and size. Due to its technically complex design, and due to the design of the means for generating the resistance on the continuous pulling member, the device itself is also not well suited for mobile use.